Bicentennial Bot
by Wakadooia
Summary: Galvatron/Cyclonus set after "Age of Extinction". Warning for Character death.


He gazed down upon the planet this small rock orbited.

Earth was it?  
>He barely remembered, all it held were frustrating and bad memories, after all he died there. Twice.<p>

He had also been reborn there, taking advantage of the small bipedal organisms stupidity, vanity and ignorance to gain a new powerful body.  
>Galvatron was stronger than any foe who had come to him.<br>Time had become a unfathomable illusion to him, no spark meant he had no life to lose.  
>He remembered picking out his current second-in-command.<br>The purple seeker stood out amongst the others who he tried out for the position, they had failed in their task to prove their 'worthy-ness'. This one had proved to be ruthless and thorough.

Cyclonus became SIC of the Decepticons easily.

Countless other Decepticons stood before him and died. They used to be dying to the Autobots but the time he no longer saw had taken it's toll on him and he began attacking many different things, including them sometimes. Galvatron had left Earth and lead the Decepticons against many different planets gathering energy to defeat the Autobots and continue Galactic conquest.  
>Still he had made a good choice with Cyclonus. He stayed with him, notified him of oversights and monitored the activities of the lesser ranks whipping them into shape and order. Literally a lot of the times, his skill with a energized whip was quite impressive.<p>

During another interaction with the Autobots, Galvatron had become distracted mocking one who he had once called brother  
>"Look at you!" He remembered cackling "You look so tired"<br>The fact that a few million years had passed didn't factor into his processor at that point. He was so distracted with gloating that his brother's orange replacement had snuck up behind him and unaware of his sparkless form attempted to stab him. Also somewhat unaware of said nature Galvatron had been surprised to see the younger, also flame patterned, Autobot looking somewhat petrified as his blade had impaled Cyclonus in the shoulder struts rather than him.  
>His second willingly acted as a living shield.<br>After that he had gotten angry at the SIC for abandoning his post to 'protect' him, berating him at how pointless the gesture was. He had no spark for them to snuff. Cyclonus seemed half-shocked and a little nervous during the reprimand. His rather stoic look vanished with a sudden flush of shy pride when Galvatron told him how stupid and damaging to the Decepticon cause it would be if he died, things would go to the pits, he was one of the few mechs who could whip a army into shape.  
>After the shouted compliment Cyclonus became elated in his work and a bit quicker. Galvatron noted how his minor praise had motivated the Seeker so.<br>He'd begun complimenting the horned bot more.  
>He found he began to enjoy it.<br>Only Cyclonus got motivated by his words, the other Decepticons wern't so. Cyclonus trusted and believed him enough for such praise to hold weight with him.  
>Galvatron didn't lie he felt possessive now. Made a point of using his own body to protect Cyclonus from another swipe off the new Prime. Totally unharmed he beat the younger mech down for trying to damage his SIC.<br>Later that night Cyclonus had held his servo and stood nestled into his side.  
>That same night Galvatron held his servo tight in response.<p>

They never left each other's side from then on. Cyclonus remained his constant as many other 'cons came and died or left or defected. Galvatron never let go.  
>He held onto Cyclonus just as much as he held on to him.<br>He rewarded his SIC as much as possible, a malleable Transformium allowed him to make Cyclonus as happy as he wished.  
>Cyclonus never let go.<br>Time had worn down on Galvatrons psyche. Cyclonus still hadn't left. Decepticons cowered before their own leader while he stood proud and steadfast.  
>Galvatron was sometimes aware of his 'moments' where he lashed out unpredictably and it made his temper worse. He was strong and powerful, not a raving lunatic but it was beyond his control sometimes.<br>Had it really been that long?  
>Cyclonus, please has it really been that long?<br>At least he was still there.  
>Galvatron had ultimately turned his temper on the seeker a few times and he hated himself for that. Yet Cyclonus still consoled him and assured him he would not leave. Not now Galvatron needed him.<br>When he turned this rage on the Autobots or their enemies they rode a wave of devastation and often, Victory.  
>Hand in hand like heralds of death, doom, devastation, destruction and other foreboding words that usually started with 'D' and it was perfect.<p>

Oh how he wanted to land down on the planet before him and wreak such havoc again. The furious whirlwind of irrational rage bubbled around his body again and he began to angrily kick moon rocks around.  
>When a hand reached to his shoulder Galvatron snarled, whirled round and grabbed it tight feeling brittle metal crack under his grasp and he stopped.<br>Galvatron released Cyclonus's wrist.  
>Before a apology could reach his lip plates the hunched seeker smiled politely at him and queried if he was the one feeling alright.<p>

Time stopped being an illusion rather dramatically.

Cyclonus didn't look how he did in Galvatrons processor.  
>Proud purples had become pale scratched lilacs. Bright proud red optics had dimmed to a smoldering crimson. He once stood tall, horns gleaming like a demons as he towered above foes, now the horns were bent and his spinal strut barely kept his head above his shoulders.<br>Oh Cyclonus.  
>Dear sweet Cyclonus.<br>What happened to you?  
>What happened?<br>The Seeker still smiled and never spoke a word about his wrist. They sat down as Galvatron caressed the now lined face plates that sat before him. He seemed so tiny now. Galvatron shut his optics.  
>He didn't want to see him like this.<br>How could he be this way so soon?  
>Cyclonus cupped his face in his servos and whispered a apology before leaning into Galvatron's cold chest.<br>Galvatron cradled the mech, cupping his head delicately and supporting all the necessary body points.  
>He was shaking so badly.<br>Galvatron's body stayed rigid despite shaking as the droopy seeker in his arms whispered such sweet words to him.

A thank you.  
>A thank you for spending his time with him.<br>A thank you for making his life memorable and amazing.  
>And a request.<br>Take care of yourself Galvatron. I will always be with you.

Galvatron forced out a smile, it was the least he could do for Cyclonus now as he hugged him close but gently. He could feel the other mechs old overworked systems finally give out slowly and gently like a soft whisper. Galvatron chocked back a mangled cry as he bowed his head touching foreheads with the corpse.

Cyclonus had given him everything including his spark.  
>Yet Galvatron had no spark to give back.<p> 


End file.
